Conversation Hearts
by Magawa
Summary: Little bits of love and wisdom for any and every occasion. She’d have to thank Necco someday…


A.N.: I've had a hard time actually writing out my ideas lately. I've been HAVING ideas – tons of them. I just have no time or inclination to sit down and out them. Isn't that horrid? So I find myself with a free moment and thought, "Hey it's not like somebody will die if I write something that is just vomit."

So, uh, while I hope you don't think this is vomit, it was cathartic. And maybe I'll even feel like finishing up "Chocolate Scented" when this is done. That one just sort of piltered out once I stopped working at the candy factory and I had to return to the much loved/hated thing called school. Rest assured I WILL finish it. It is my sworn duty as the authoress.

I got this idea from a writing prompt sent out by the Writer's Digest newsletter. Although I got the idea FROM it, I did not follow the exact prompt…

Conversation Hearts

By Magawa

It wasn't chocolate, but it would have to do.

Never had Kagome experienced a Valentine's Day without chocolate, but she wasn't about to pass up this golden opportunity. No, this was perfect – a way for everyone to express themselves without embarrassment or fear of hurt feelings.

Glancing into the small candy store bag gripped tightly between clenched fingers Kagome looked over the little sugar hearts appreciatively. Little bits of love and wisdom for any and every occasion. She'd have to thank Necco someday…

She'd hardly pulled herself eyelevel to the top of the well before she heard Shippou dancing with impatience to get at her while still being held captive by the "big jerk." Inuyasha calmly held the kit back as he waited for Kagome to pull herself over the lip of the well and set her pack down before dropping the little kit with an amused "keh."

"Kagome!" the kit squealed happily. "I'm so glad you're back! Did you bring me anything?"

"Of course I did!" Kagome replied smiling down at him.

"Yay!"

"I brought something for everyone this time," Kagome put in, breaking up Shippou's happy dance.

"Even for him?" Shippou pointed rudely up at the scowling hanyou who was try to feign disinterest at the thought of Kagome bringing something just for him.

"Of course I brought something for Inuyasha. I said everyone, didn't I? Besides, why should YOU be the only one I spoil, hmm?"

"Ah Kagome, kind as ever," Miroku stated suavely as he entered the clearing with Sango following right beside him.

"Ah Miroku, lecherous as ever," Kagome replied just as sweetly.

Sango smiled at her friend before giving her a welcoming hug. "You've brought ALL of us something?"

"Mm-hmm. Something we can all share."

"Is it food?" Shippou asked hopefully. "You won't let Inuyasha eat all of it, will you?"

"It's better than food. It's Valentine's candy."

"Candy! Hurray!" Shippou cried focusing only on the word he knew.

Seeing the questioning gazes of the others, Kagome began to explain all about the mini-holiday of St. Valentines and how it was a day for lovers and also friends to express what they felt for each other. Miroku began to make a comment about how he was always expressing what he felt and Sango quickly expressed _herself_ with Hiraikotsu right back.

It was while they were bickering and Shippou was still dancing around excitedly in anticipation of candy that Inuyasha prodded Kagome. When she finally looked up at him (and stopped rubbing her temples in agitation), he asked in confusion, "So why did you bring us all candy?"

Kagome brightened visibly. "Because," she drawled stretching the word out to an impossible length, "I wanted to tell you how I felt about you all! Here, look!"

Dumping the contents of the little candy bag out, Kagome let them each pick through the little candy hearts reading what was on them.

Sifting through the little hearts Kagome pulled out one and pressed it into Shippou's hands.

Shippou eyed it curiously before reading the words out loud. "'My Baby.' Awh! Hold on, I want to give you one too! Uh, as soon as I find a good one…"

Kagome laughed delightedly. "Take your time Shippou. I got these so we could play with them like this."

Placing the heart Kagome had given him carefully to the side; Shippou began digging through the pile of candy hearts more vigorously. Miroku, quickly getting the idea, handed a heart to Sango.

"Ahem, 'In the Mood'? Whatever happened to piety?" Rolling her eyes and quickly searching the pile Sango pulled out a particular heart before giving it to Miroku.

"'Dream On'? Sango, you wound me."

Kagome giggled at their silly behavior before frowning slightly. The only one who wasn't really participating was Inuyasha. Picking up a rogue heart that had been pushed aside, Kagome glanced over the words on it: 'Be True.'

Tugging on his haori slightly to get his attention, Kagome dropped the candy heart into his open palm. His eyes widened slightly as he read the heart and then closed his fingers around the candy. He too began to search the candy hearts for the proper words.

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku had QUITE a candy heart conversation going on. Miroku had just handed her a 'I Got U Babe' heart and Sango was cursing the lack of 'Hentai Monk' hearts.

Smiling broadly at how the entire situation was turning out Kagome presented Sango with a little heart that said, 'Go Girl.' Sango of course, was not amused…

Shippou still dug around through the hearts trying to find the _exact_ right thing to say, but Inuyasha had settled on something already and cleared his throat to get her attention. He slipped it into her hands without looking at her. 'Be Mine.'

Why did that little phrase sound so much more masculine and possessive coming from a little pink candy heart that Inuyasha had given her?

Kagome sifted through more hearts before slipping one back to Inuyasha. 'Your Girl.'

Inuyasha smiled slightly before leaning closer to her so that he could search through the diminishing pile of hearts more easily.

Miroku had found one to give to Kagome: 'Call Me.' Kagome rolled her eyes before finding one to give back: 'Two Hearts.'

Inuyasha nudged her again, this time slightly blushing. Kagome looked over the heart before a blush crept onto her own cheeks. The heart he'd handed her simply stated: 'Kiss Me.'

Kagome looked up at him until he looked back and caught her eyes. There was a promise there. She pressed another of the little hearts into his hands. 'Later.'

Whether it took Shippou longer than everyone else to find one because he was _really_ searching for the _perfect_ heart or because it was hard to read the words on the tiny candy was hard for anyone to say. But he had _finally_ chosen a heart to give Kagome.

"Awh Shippou thank you!" Kagome hugged Shippou appreciatively before showing it to Sango: 'Sweet Heart.'

And now there were only two small candy hearts left. Inuyasha and Kagome both reached for one at the same time pulling back to read the heart before giving it away. Both blushed and then traded hearts. 'True Love' and 'I Love You.'

A.N.: Sugar High! Whoo!


End file.
